baconetworksinfinityfandomcom-20200215-history
BiblioCraft
BiblioCraft is a mod which adds a number of useful blocks, that are aesthetically pleasing and are used to display items and equipment. Most of these blocks allow quick and easy access to the items displayed on them, providing an excellent way for using them, while simultaneously freeing up storage space, when they are not needed any more. Blocks * Bookcase - Build a magnificent library, filled with words and signs, that no one understands. * Armor Stand - Equip and unequip armor sets when coming or leaving home in a simple way. * Display Case - Put those rare artifacts on display. * Potion Shelf - Finally a place to put all my pois... err healing potions! * Tool Rack - Four spots for easy tool storage, show off those tool and grab them just when needed. * Shelf - Decorate the rooms with this shelf and display souvenirs for everyone else to see. * Wood Label - A better solution to naming containers compared to the sign. * Desk - Becoming the next J. K. Rowling couldn't be simpler. Type the next best-selling novel in this desk, sign it, and soon enough, words will spread... * Typesetting Table - ...but those words can be spread faster with the help of this table. Share the saved books with friends via copying folder and passing it around... * Printing Press - ... but sharing could also be done with this ingenious contraption, which will speed up the distribution via copying signed (or enchanted) books. * Wooden Table - Finally a place to put your cup of Coffee before it cools down. * Seat - After all these years finally somewhere to sit down and relax in minecraft, no more sitting on the stairs. Customise it with Seat Backs as well. * Dinner Plate - No more eating out of chests or the floor, add a touch of class to your eating experience. * Golden Lantern - Show the neighbours that their torches on the front yard are a relic of the previous era! * Fancy Lamp - No more torch pollution in the home, upgrade to one of the 3 different models of light-emitting lamps! * Cookie Jar - Disguised anti-theft contraption. Don't get caught with your hand in it! * Disc Rack - Show off your record collection or those fine dinner plates. * Map Frame - For the aspiring cartographer, display your maps and more. Items * Tape Measure - How far was it again? 57? 58? No longer is manual labour required for measuring! * Reading Glasses - Seeing in to the tiny world of hidden mod information. * Tinted Glasses - Costumization cannot be forgotten! * Monocle - Become a true Gentleman. * Print Press Chase - Used with Typesetting Table. * Print Press Plate - Created with Typesetting Table, use in the Printing Press to copy books. * Enchanted Plate - Created with Typesetting Table, use in the Printing Press to copy enchanted books. * Drafting Compass - Mark those important places on the map. * Waypoint Compass - Old school GPS, tell it where you want to go and it'll point you in the right direction. * Redstone Book - Used with Bookcase. Create that hidden entrance you always wanted. * Clipboard - Never forget the daily chores with this handy check-list book. * Screw Gun - Tighten up the table cloths before wind takes them away. * Lock and Key - Prevent eavesdropping inside containers! Creative Only Spotlights https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjvAz-UbssA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuYd2Xb_P1A